War
by LycanUsedToBePrimal
Summary: The FINAL version of War. Aliens are invading Earth. They just so happen to start with a little city called Jump. Bad decision on their part? Or will they be enough to defeat the famous TEEN TITANS? Comment!
1. Chapter 1

I do not Own Teen Titans. As much as I wish I did, i don't... On with the show!

=====(0'0)=====

"Hello Robin. We meet again." Came the dark controlled voice of Slade. He stood in front of said hero with his hands crossed behind his back, surely smiling under the half colored mask he adorned. "It seems youve been busy lately. With saving the world single-handedly you must be exhauseted."

"I didn't do it alone Slade." Robin spat. They stood, facing each other in the middle of yet another abandoned warehouse, chains dangling from the ceiling, tredmill lines dust covered, and gears almost invisable under the layers and layers of cobwebs. No other Titan or living creature around. "I couldnt have done it without my friends."

"Yes yes I know thats how you speak when the cameras are rolling, but you see Robin. Were alone. You can't tell me honestly that you didnt think for even a minute you'd have been better off on your own. The great apprentice you are. You must be dying for some more spotlight. Maybe... change your insigmia a little?"

"What are y-"

"Quiet Robin!" Slade yelled slapping the teen down with one arm and then picking him up by the collar with his other. "We both know how this is gonna end! Quit fighting it! Just wake up and have some stupid epiphany or whatever it is you leader types do!" By now, slades normally low and some-what restrained voice was loud and filled with hate. Changing almost into a different person's.

"What are you talking about!?"

"Your not even Robin you idiot! Wake up and stop drooling all over my freakin' arm! Yo! BB! I said wake up! Darnit B, if you dont get your lazy butt up right now I'll-"

Cyborg's voice got louder and louder, the dream fading and light filling a young heroes eyes.

"Ugh, what's goin' on? Whaz 'appening?" Beast Boy groaned, standing up and rubbing his soar eyes, hoping to get the sleep out of them.

"You did the 'passing out' while playing a game with friend Cyborg. Are you not well? Shall I prepare a pudding of sickness?"

And of course, at hearing this, the green teen's once lowered ears sprang up and a fake smile was immediatly plastered on his face, though a nervous sweat did make its way down his brow. "Uhh. not thanks Star! I'm feeling better already. How about I fix us all up some grub? Vegetarian of course."

As he made his way past his friends, he thought about how strange his dream had been. 'It didnt even make any sense. I know I'm not the smartest guy around but comeon! And why was I Robin!?' He stood at the refrigerator grabbing some tofu eggs and soy-cheese. With his arms full of the morning 'fixens' he closed the door with his tail as he walked awa- "Tail!?" Beast Boy dropped all of his gathered ingrediants instantly and spun to look at his rear-end eyes wide in horror. 'Huh? W-wasnt there a tail just a second ago?' He shook his hind quarters experimentally for a second. "Tail? Uh... are you there?"

"Beast Boy are you okay?" Asked his fearless leader, who had apparently been seated at the bar/table during his fiasco.

"Uhh... yeah Im fine... you didnt happen to see a tail come out of me did you?" Robin sweat dropped and picked up a newspaper trying to avoid the awkward silence.

"No... get some rest." Turning a page he continued on saying, "Remember we've got training in a few hours on the roof."

"Let me clean this up and get some breakfast first. So uh... any of you guys seen Raven? She's usually the first on up isn't she?"

"How would you know? Your always the LAST one up." Cyborg called with a grin, making his way over to the kitchen as well. "Or have you been stalkin' your little rae rae?" Cyborg asked making 'kissy face' gestures and snickering, much to the dismay of his green friend.

"Duuude! Shut up!"

"Please, does friend Beast Boy have 'the feelings' for friend Raven?" Starfire asked hopefully, her hands cupped together and hearts in her eyes. "Oh this is glorious! You too may now begin the 'dating' and-"

**EER EER EER EER!**

"Oh look! Trouble! He he!" Beast Boy laughed nervously, eager to get some attention off of himself for once.

"Whats the situation Robin?" Raven asked, coming from her spirit raven.

"Cinderblock again. Don't be too overconfident. Titans move!"

( '')======== ((((('^' )

Cyborg drove while arguing with Robin about who had the most fan girls, which left the other three titans in the back. Starfire watched with slight amusement as Beast Boy tried desperatly to get a small laugh out of his dark teamate.

"Comeon Raven. You KNOW I'm funny. You even told me so yourself."

"Are you refering to when we met, before I knew that it was just a lucky joke. Or the time Happy said so? Happy, the emotion who thinks EVERYONE is funny?" The empath retorted.

"Uhh... both?"

"Have you ever though that-"

"Focusing on the mission at hand is more important than your flirting?" Robin offered, a small grin on his face despite the tone he was using. This got a blush from both of his teamates, though Raven's was hidden due to her hood.

"Well kids we're here. Make sure you play nice with the big bad monster okay." Cyborg mock-lectured. "Cinderblock is just as afraid of you as you are of him." He stepped out of the car and whistled to himself as he walked towards the villian.

"He's in a really good mood today." Robin commented. The other Titans nodded and followed after their up-beat mechanical friend.

Cinderblock stood in front of a crumbled down prison wall, back turned to the young heroes as he lau- ... (well he was happy and making noises that didnt sound like anything perverted so just assume it was laughing.) Villians poured out of the gaping hole to their freedom and paled as they saw the Titans. The giant rock monster-man-thing turned and grunted it's displeasure.

"Havent we been through this already, Cinderblock?" Robin began with a smirk.

"No oneliner?" Raven asked with a raised brow.

"Well... I mean... uh..." Robin sweat dropped but shook it off quickly. "Titans! GO!" With that they all ran towards the huge evil-doer, Cyborg who was leading by far, flung himself right at his boulder-brained opponent and smacked him down with a sonic charged stomache punch. One that surprisingly seemed to end the fight.

"BOO YA! One hit from Cy and the evil villain cries! Alright! Hahahaha!" Cyborg laughed, trying his hardest, but failing miserably, at hiding the immense pride he was feeling. "Well let's get home. Weve got a training session today. And Ive got some upgrades to show-case." He grinned one final, face swallowing grin as he walked towards his baby.

"Am I the only one who's a little scared to see these new upgrades in action?" Beast boy asked no one inparticualr. He received four nodding heads as his answer. "Comeon dudes! Ya'll should be nicer to me! It is my birthday tomarrow!" Beast Boy whined throwing his arms down in defeat. Raven rolled her eyes in response.

"How could we forget? It's all you've talked about for the last month." She sighed in exhasperation but could feel her heart beat quicken a bit. 'AZAR! HOW DID I FORGET HIS BIRTHDAY! It's only a few weeks after mine!'

Happy giggled in her mind. 'You were too busy thinking about OTHER BB things'

'What is THAT supposed to mean?' Raven growled back.

'You should've been thinking about Beast Boy's birthday instead of just Beast Boy in his birthday suit!' Rude commented, causing a chorus of laughter inside the empath's mind. She blushed madly and tried to counter when Timid spoke.

'H-hes not ALWAYS n-nak-ked in our thoughts...'

'...lying doesnt suit you' Brave grinned. 'Stop blushing and just grab a handful of somethin!' Raven nearly fainted at that.

'ENOUGH!' Anger yelled.

'Thank you Anger.' Raven inwardly sighed.

'I was talking to you, oh queen of denial.'

'Raven... you know what'll happen if you DON'T accept me right?' Affection asked. 'You lo-' Suddenly she was snapped back to reality by the green goof ball of the group.

"Rae, you okay?" Beast boy asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes whidened in shock and the front left tire of the T-car immediatly exploded. The team all screamed as they almost in slow motion, flipped once, twice, THREE times and quickly crashed back to Earth, landing at the edge of the water that surrounded their humble aboad.

The Titans all struggled out of their seats and managed to get out of their crushed vehicle with a few grunts. They began to survey each other for injuries.

"Status report." Robin said looking himself over.

"MY BEAUTIFUL T-CAR! WHYY! WHY! MOMMA WHHY!"

"..." Robin scratched the back of his head and looked to his alien girlfriend. "You okay Star?"

"Yes, I bel-"

"MY BABY! WHY!"

"I shou-"

"NOOO! WHY HER! WHY NOW!"

DING! The overdramatic cyborg fell to the ground after a fuming Starfire smacked him in the back of the head.

"Friend! I am so sorry! I did not mean to do the 'overeacting' but you would not allow me to speak and I am very sorry and I ask that you will be forgiving me now please!" Starfire pleaded as she knealt next to her companion. Cyborg groaned as he steadied himself and shook the concusion from his thoughts.

"It's fine Star. No harm done." He grinned to show her that he was sinscere and she smiled before nearly killing him with her signature death hug. "St-Star! R-release Release!" He screamed desperatly as he flailed his one free arm dramatically. Robin laughed a bit then turned to his other teamates, who had been uncomfortably quiet during this charade.

"What about you two?" Robin noticed Raven was looking down in shame and Beast boy was looking at her like he'd just lost his puppy. "Guys?"

"Rae? I-Im sorry. I didnt mean to sc-... to startle you." Beast boy apologized, this time opting to keep his hands to himself. She looked at him with sad eyes before making her face stern again.

"I need to meditate." And with that she levitated back to the tower.

"What did you do?" Robin asked the green teen.

"I don't know... but she's not getting away with just hiding in her room this time. Im gonna find out what's wrong." Beast Boy turned into a raven and flew after his friend. 'What did I do this time! I just wanted to make sure she was okay! THAT'S ALL I EVER DO! DAMNIT! WHY DO I SCREW UP SO MUCH!'

"Why did that happen?" Raven asked herself as she sat on the floor in her room.

'You know why.' Affection spat angrilly. 'If you don't accept me NOW, Im taking over. Timid is a LOT easier to best than I. You WILL tell Beast Boy.'

'How dare you.' Raven snarled. 'I'm in charge. You'r only a small peice of me.'

'The STRONGEST peice of you. Stronger even than Anger when she was 'Rage'.'

KnockKnock

"Raven? Open the door. We need to talk." Beast Boy said nervously, and Raven could feel a familiar emotion push it's way past all of his others. Her eyes whidened and she blushed at the realization before her.

'Yay! He's worried about us! And he LIKES us!' Affection yelled happily in the dark girl's mind, seeming to be over her previous spell of anger..

"I'm really pissed Raven." Beast boy's voice spoke again.

'...' Affection bit her lip to keep from tearing up. 'See what you did Raven?'

"What do you want Beast Boy?"

"I want to know why you left like that. I'm tired of how you try to fix everything by hiding in your room alone. Why won't you let us help you? It's all I want Rae."

'He's so sweet.' Affection cooed.

'He... he really is.' Raven thought back. "Beast boy..." She stood and opened the door to see him standing with his arms crossed. At seeing her face he dropped the act and sighed.

"What's wrong Rae? Why'd the tire blow up?"

"...Victor was driving a little too carelessly I guess."

"Cy? Driving his precious baby wrecklessly?"

"No. Carelessly."

"Sounds phoney."

"It is."

"Then what's up?" He asked taking a step closer and putting a hand on her cheek. "You can tell me." She tilted her head down, trying to avoid eye contact. "Rae. You can tell me anything."

"Oh like you tell us?" Raven retorted knocking his hand away. "The team and I know less about you than when we met you."

"Have you ever asked?"

"... I did'nt want to bother you. It's your business."

"I'ts your's too, if you want it to be." He said touching her cheek again. "Rae I care about you. If you want me to spill my entire life, heart, and soul onto the floor for you right here I will. Especially if it'll prove that you can trust me."

"I trust you. Everyday on the battlefield I trust my life to the team. As do you."

"Then why can't you trust me now?"

"Because it's embarassing Garfield." She confided before biting her lip in thought. "...I'll tell you tomarrow..." With that she turned and closed the door to her room behind her. 'Affection... let's talk.'

(0.0') +

Beast Boy woke up early the next morning with a grin that threatened to take over his entire face. "Ehem..." The changeling cleared his throat and laughed a bit to himself before, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEAST BOY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, making sure to wake up all of the Titans, had they not been up for the last few hours. He giggled and walked out of his room... clad only in a pair of purple boxers.

He walked out though his door, down the hallway, through the door leading to the common room. "It's okay Team, I'm here now." He said confidently. Cyborg, Robin, Starfire and Raven all looked up at him to greet him but were dumbfounded at the sight before them. A blush rose in the two female Titans' cheeks and the males began cracking up. "What's so funny?" The green teen asked. "And why'r your faces red?" He continued, refering to the girls. This caused Robin to snap out of his giggling fit and look at his girlfriend. The Tamaranian blushed more and began apologizing to the boy wonder. Cyborg began laughing even louder and tears leaked from his human eye. He held his sides and began to cough violently, still grinning madly.

"Um, Beast boy." Raven began, looking away from him to hide her blush. "Nice... attire."

"Huh?"

"Put some pants on." Raven said with a smirk. 'or tell the others to go away.' She thought, eyes whidening and blushing crimson.

"?Some p-" He began looking down to see he was indeed, not wearing pants. He gave a girly high pitched scream and ran back to his room as fast as his bare legs could take him.

The fearless leader watched him go shaking his head. 'poor guy.' Then he looked back to see the scarlet faced goth teen next to his girlfriend.

"Soooooooooo... your awfully red Raven." Robin said with a smirk.

"... I need to meditate."

"Answer to everything." Cyborg laughed and the dark empath nodded as she made her way to her room.

'Affection, how should we begin?' Raven thought to the powerful emoticlone in her head. Her response did not come in Affection's trademark soft loving voice.

'Get to his room before he puts on some clothes! Hurry we may still be able to get another glimpse at his abs!' Raven blushed and took only a second to form her reply.

'Snap out of it Affection! We want to maked him happy, not rape him it's his birthday.'

'Can't we do both! And besides, it'll be MUCH easier to tell just how happy he is if there are no pants on that boy! So go! Go! Go! Go! Move it soldier!'

The red faced teen girl battling her emotion subconsciously began to pick up her pace, getting to Beast Boy's door in a full sprint.

'Weeeeerreee heeeeeeeeeere!' Affection called with a giggle.

"Wh-what? How'd we? What'd you?... Whatever." Raven turned to her green love interest's door and knocked softly. The door opened only moments later and Beast Boy emerged with a grin on his face and his full uniform on his body.

"What's up Rae? Wanted to be the first to say 'Happy Birthday'?" He joked.

"No." She replied flatly but before he could deflate she added. "But Happy birthday anyway. I actually wanted to... uh..."

'Give you your present early!' Affection offered.

"Give you your present."

"Wohoo!" Beast Boy began bouncing up and down in anticipation until he noticed somehting. "Uhh... Rae... I can see both of your hands and ... no present." His ears dropped a bit and he whined. "Awwwwwwwww, you just playin with my widdl-"He was cut off by having Raven's lips pressed to his own. His eyes whidened tremendously and he blushed before closing his emerald orb and kissing her back. It was a soft and short kiss, but it told a thousand stories and he grinned from ear to ear. "R-rae? -ven I mean Raven... does... uh... this mean...?"

"I think you know what it means Garfield." She said with a blush and small smile. She put a hand on the green teen's chest and gave him another quick kiss.

"So you like me?" He asked nervously.

"No. I just go around kissing people I don't like. What do you think?"

"I think I like my birthday present Rae." The young shpeshifter said softly, cuping her cheek and trapping her lips in a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Sooo here's chapter 2 I don't own Teen Titans even though I've spent many a night praying that I did

( '-.- ) (x.x )

Beast Boy and his purple-haired love interest pulled away and smiled warmly, blushes adorning their faces. "Wow." Raven said softly, her almost raspy voice almost inaudible.

"Yeah. W-"

"Wooooow BB." Cyborg said seeming to appear in the hallway beside them from nowhere. He was smirking and crossing his arms in satisfaction as if he'd just won the lottery. Beside him the tamaranian princess Starfire stood happily with her hands clasped together and shaking excitedly.

"Oh friends! This is glorious!" She charged at the couple with her arms outstretched, ready to administer a bone-crushing hug when Robin slid out in front of her. She skidded to a halt and allowed her favorite hero to speak.

"I held them back as long as I could. Sorry." Speaking over with, Starfire shot around the team leader and practically swallowed her wide-eyed friends with her arms.

"Star! Air! I need air!" Beast Boy whined. "Supe-per st-strength remember!" The green boy pretended to go limp in her arms and his 'captor' dropped them to the floor in realization.

"Oohhhh I am most sorry! I was merely excited of the prospect that you two could now begin the dating! It is truely wonderful!"

"Thanks Starfire. We appreciate it." Raven said eying her new boyfriend as he stood up on wobbly legs.

"20 dollars Robin! Hand it over!" Bellowed the mechanical teen with a triumphant grin. "Less than five years! You know the drill!" He stuck his hand out and Robin sighed as he payed his friend. Raven and Beast Boy stood, dumbfounded.

"What's going on? You BET on weather we'd get together or not?" Beast Boy asked.

"No." Cyborg said absentmindedly while smelling his money as if it was an obscene amount.

"We bet on WHEN you two would get together." Robin laughed.

"There was no 'IF'." Cyborg put in as a compartment slid out of his chest panel. He went to drop the money into it but watched in horror as it was engulfed in black energy and cast out the window of titans tower. "NO!" Cyborg screamed and dove out the window after his precious precious paper.

URH URH URH URH!

"Titans!"

"Aw come on! Darnit whoever it is is seriously gonna get their butt whooped." Beast boy said in mock anger. Raven gave a small laugh and nodded her agreement.

"Who is it this time?" Raven asked her fearless leader.

"It's ... argh damn-it ... It's Ternian." Robin said with a start. "Slade's gottah be involved. We'll move in but be on guard." The team nodded. "This won't be easy."

(,O.o)+ (X0X ) ... (((((( 'X.X)

"Boyfriend Robin... I am... confused."

"Me too star."

The Titans watched wide-eyes and confused as one of their biggest and toughest adversaries fell to it's knee in pain, having just been slashed by the claws of a thin young latino male. He was a bout the same height as Robin and had long black hair. He wore a pair of black jeans that were getting a bit close to the 'skinny' category, a tight green t-shirt that said 'SK8' in black, a pair of black white and green skate shoes, a green and white beanie, a black rubber ring, and a black wrist band on his right wrist.

"WHY WOULD YOU BREAK MY NEW BOARD!?"

"Ternian gurgled angrily in response and shot a charge of electricity at the nameless teen.

"Look out!" Starfire yelled, prepared to jump into the battle. She stopped however, when the charge hit it's mark and then seemed to be absorbed into the victims body, causing only a flash of light and an excited grin.

"... Isn't electricity supposed to hurt?" Beast Boy asked no one in particular. Everyone in the group shook their heads just as they had before. "Oh comeon! Today it IS my birthday!" He grumbled, once again throwing his arms down exaggeratedly.

"Happy birthday!" The young Hispanic called with a grin, his attention completely drawn away from the hulking monster in front of him. The Titans watched as a giant mutated fist slammed down on the distracted unknown.

"Titans move!" Robin yelled and the group of heroes immediately went to the fallen teen's aid. Raven closed her eyes and began to chant her mantra.

"Azerath... Metrion... ZINTHOS!" She yelled. Ternian screamed and gurgled in fear as his entire body was shrouded in her signature black energy. The empath grunted as she heaved him into the air, straining a bit and smashed him onto the ground 20ft away, cracking the road around him for a large distance. Beads of sweat formed on her head and she sighed. Cyborg ran to the downed Chicano and lifted him out of the crater the abomination had put him in.

"Yo, you okay man?" He asked, slapping him lightly on the face in an attempt wake the unconscious stranger.

"burba la na na bahman" Cyborg stared at the blathering idiot for a second before getting behind an overturned car. He laid the boy down softly and did a quick scan.

'Either he's havin a heart attack or this guy really needs to lay off the caffeine, this heartbeat is crazy'

Beast Boy ran at Ternian as a cheetah, leaping at him and transforming into a gorilla right before contact was made, slamming his huge fists into the monster with a resounding 'CRACK!'. "Roooah!" The green animal slammed his fist into the creature one more time before morphing into a rat, narrowly avoiding a fireball. The rat crawled away and all (conscious) eyes fell on the vile man responsible. There in the middle of the destruction, dust floating around everywhere, cracks covering the ground, stood Slade. The man who had been brought back to life by Trigon himself.

"Good morning Titans. I see Ternian is no longer a problem for you. Why don't we change that hm?" The ninja-like villain said softly, walking towards them all with his head cocked and arms behind his back.

( ',x x,)

"Ugh... where am I? Where's my board?" Came the voice of the young teen, previously clobbered by Ternian.

"Friends! He is awakening!"

"Who's shaking it?" He groaned.

"Shaking what?"

"Uhh... it?"

"I am afraid I do not understand."

"Good. I was afraid you would."

"Would that be so bad?"

"I dont know. I'm not too sure about the whole 'shaking it' concept either."

"I see..."

"I don't."

"Perhaps that is because your eyes are closed?" Starfire provided and the tan teenager gave a nod before opening his eyes.

"Duuuude, it's so bright in here." He grumbled rubbing his eyes.

"What is your name?"

"Emanuel. Eh-mahn-well." He said making sure to enunciate it slowly. "But most people call me Primal."

"Primal?"

"Yeah... uhh, your names not Primal too is it?"

"Oh no, my name is Kor-... Starfire."

"Starfire?" He grinned. "So where are we Starfire? I don' recognize this place. I've been in a lot of ER's but this is new to me."

"We are in my home! Titans Tower." The alien princess said with enthusiasm. "And you did a most wonderful job in the fighting of the Ternian."

"The Ternian? Hey, yeah... that pendejo broke my board."

"That what?"

"Lo siento, what happened to him anyway?"

"He got away." Robin answered as he walked into the med bay, arms crossed and wearing a small frown. "My names Robin. Can I ask what happened back there?'

"Hey Rob, you can call me Primal and yeah dude sure." Primal sat up a bit and popped his neck. "I was skating around y'know, just goofin off. Then the Ternian came out of an ally and started blowin stuff up. I went to get a better look at the dude when he just swipes at me, breakin my board and pissin me off."

"What was up with the lightning?"

"What do you mean? I assumed he could always shoot lighting. Is that new?"

"No that's not what I meant." Robin laughed. "I meant what happened when the lightning hit you?"

"Ohhhhh, yeah sorry. Well... I guess I just kinda absorbed the charge or whatever."

"How?"

"It's what I do."

"You control electricity?"

"Nahnahnah... I just adapt to protect myself."

"Nice." Cyborg commented as he walked in with the other Titans. Primal grinned in response but quickly frowned as his stomach roared, demanding to be fed.

"uhh... Guess I'll go heheh Se y'all later dudes. Thanks for lettin' me rest up here."

"But friend Primal, you are still weak are you not?"

"Nah Im good. Thanks for the concern though." He said as he stood from the bed and hoped down.

"You do realize you broke both your legs right?" Robin asked with a brow raised, and the SMALLEST bit of concern showing in his voice.

"Really? Damn that dudes a douche bag... but uhh.. yeah I'm fine. All fixed up and ready to eat." He said grinning.

"Why don't you stay for dinner? We'd like to find out more about you." Robin said outstretching a hand for their new friend.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Sick." Primal said with a grin. "I really appreciate it... sooo... what are uh... we havin?"

"Meat." Cyborg said with a rather large grin. Primal began to tear up and suddenly lunged forward, hugging his new mechanical friend causing him to sweat drop and the others to laugh.

-.- ';..';.[]-=[]-

"On your mark. Get set. GO!" Robin called to the two Titans sitting at the table behind giant piles of various meats and other junky/greasy food stuffs. Primal began ripping apart a whole turkey, eating the bones and all but could only pay a bit of attention to the task at hand because of the sight before him. Cyborg sat with five enormous plates of food downed already, and he was scarfing down yet another entire ham in one cartoon style bite.

"My God." The newest hero said grinning.

URH URH URH URH!

"Whats that? Are we out of food?" Primal asked, clearly panicked, eyes wide and darting around the room.

"No dude... trouble." Beast Boy replied almost darkly.

"Seriously!? Chingon dude! Can I come? Pleaaaaase? Please please please?" Robin sweat dropped and gave a small nervous laugh.

"It's not a game Primal."

"Eh? I don' understand. I just wanna fight somethin'. Can I come Por favor?"

"Fine. But be ca-"

"Yeaah! Shred time! Come on dudes!" Primal laughed excitedly, running to the fron door and bouncing in place in anticipation.

"So... who is it this time?" Beast Boy laughed as the team moved to the door.

"Control freak." Robin answered as they all stepped outside. "Wait. Who's gonna carry Primal?"

"I'll just drive." Cyborg said running back into the tower.

"RIght. Primal go with Cyborg. Titans move!"

Raven and her boyfriend took off into the sky, Beast Boy in the form of a hawk, and Starfire gave her's a peck on the cheek before picking him up and following after the two shortest Teen Titans.

Primal grinned as he caught up with Cyborg in the garage and hopped in the passenger side. "Duuuuude. This things gnarly as hell. Maybe I can skitch it one day?"

"You can what? Ahw no. No no no, you are NOT gonna try some skateboard trick with my baby. I just practically rebuilt her last night."

"I just wanna ride behind her." Primal said backing down a little. "Anyway... how fast's it go?"

"Lemme check." Roooon rooon EEEEEERRRRRRRR The freshly-fixed T-car peeled out of the towers garage and Cyborg grinned as the speedometer immediately jumped from 0 to 90.

"AHHHHHHHHH! MARY SAVE ME! AHHHAHAHAHA WOOO! GO T-car! YEAH!"

"Woooohooohoo! Awyeah!"

"Wait..." The tan teen began. "Did we just go over the water?"

"Yeah. Hover wheels."

"Sick." Primal grinned, knuckle bumping the driver.

They flew through the streets quickly, getting to the scene of the crime in no time, each hero jumping out of the vehicle the momment it came to a screeching halt. The scene they faced was a strange one to say the least. A few cars were overturned and smoking, some street lights were dented and bent, one even being alight with flame. Small remote control-based monsters ran around the streets zapping random objects and bringing them to science-defying life.

"The hell?" Primal asked looking around and nonchalantly stepping on a remote as it ran by. Raven was fighting off a stop sign and a buic, blasting them with her black energy. Beast Boy ran screaming from a blonde skinny model standee with a very real chainsaw, Starfire fought off several tv's and vhs tapes, throwing starbolts at one and then being attacked by another.

"This is just the way Control Freak fights go. Ya get used to it." Cyborg responded before totaling a yellow mustang with teeth. Robin suddenly landed beside the Hispanic's feet with a groan, having been fighting for control over the main remote control with Control Freak.

"Dude... I think I've seen you before. Yeah! You were the dude crying at the last anime convention in Central city! Hahahahahaha dude YOUR a super villain?"

"...I-" Control Freak started, being silenced by a black aura covered stop sign. Raven floated up from behind him with her right hand pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Why do all the villains in this city have such annoying voices? One word and I could feel anger trying to tear her way out of my mind." The dark Titan said as she walked over to her boyfriend. "Lets go home and finish celebrating your birthday. It's getting late." She said motioning around her. The sun was beginning to set and the once warm air was starting to cool down to a nice sleep provoking temperature.

"Yeah. Besides, I haven't even got to open my presents yet." The green boy said laughing as he pulled his girl close to him and grinned widely. "Doubt they'll be as good as the first one though."

"Unless I give you ANOTHER one." Raven whispered against his ear, causing Beast Boy to blush crims... brown...and pass out anime style. Everyone began to laugh loudly as they watched the downed hero's leg twitch.

Suddenly a huge shadow was cast over the ground around them, stopping their laughter immediately, eyes darting to the sky, everyone's jaws dropped as they witnessed an enormous yellow and black ship slowly descending towards them.

"Are you serious!? ANOTHER ATTACK!?" Beast Boy yelled as he stood up, crossing his arms and snarling.

"You'd almost think they didn't care that it's your birthday." Raven teased.

"Females!" A pitch black humanoid creature with six eyes suddenly landed in front of them all, spear in hand. "FEMALES!" With that being said, the strange creature stabbed Robin in the stomach, screaming all the while. The teams eyes went wide and Starfire could be heard for miles screaming as she watched her beloved fall, almost in slow motion, to the ground.

"ROOOBIINN!"


	3. Chapter 3

I Do Not Own Anything ... except Primal I guess.

Orale... review and enjoy

[_/\_/\_]

"ROOOBIIIN!" Everyone stared in horror as Starfire flew to her lover's aid, smacking the attacker away with a crushing backhand and kneeling beside the hero, tears streaming down her face. "Robin? Robin you must be okay. Friend Raven, you can do the healing of his chest now can you not?"

"I can try." Raven said stepping forward. Several more of the strange aliens dropped from the sky, all landing near the team and screaming for females. "Beast Boy, you Primal and Cyborg take care of theses guys. When I've healed Robin, Cyborg can take him and Starfire to the med bay."

"Got it." Beast Boy nodded, running into battle, morphing into a ram and slamming into one. When he morphed back he shoved his foot into a charging alien's face, and used it as a springboard to fling himself high into the air. "Titans go!" He yelled as he took on the form of a Tyrannosaurus, landing on the ground with a "ROOOOARR!", and knocking a few of them out with his large tail.

Primal grinned and ran straight at Beast Boy, running up his tail all the way to his head and jumping off in a dive, towards the group of aliens and pinning one to the ground as he landed. "Que pedo?" He asked laughing before knocking the thing out with a violent skull cracking headbutt. "Cabron!" The teen cursed angrilly rubbing his forehead. "Dude's head is hard as f-"

"Booyah!" Cyborg laughed, sonic cannon extended and smoke coming from it's wide barrel. "Five down in one shot? Anyone wanna try to top that? They're still six left conscious." The half human smirked as his arm reverted to it's normal form.

"Friend Raven, he is going to be okay yes?" Starfire asked as she gripped onto her leader's hand tightly.

"Yeah Star, he'll be fine." The dark empath said, hands glowing above the motionless Robin. "Iv'e done all that I can. Cyborg! Come and take these two back to the tower!" Raven called standing up. As she walked past the approaching cyborg she blasted an alien with her trademark magic and then slammed it against a wall, all the while calmly making her way to her mate. "I used most of my energy to heal Robin, so I won't be of much help fighting but if you two knock out the rest I can get them to j-"

"Kahkakaka! Kak!" One of the aliens suddenly screamed, whipping drool from it's face and looking at Raven intently as it, along with it's brethren were beamed up on board the huge ship. The large high tech transport quickly flew off, winds from take-off knocking the titans to the ground. Everything became dead silent. No one moved.

"Did we win?" Beast Boy and Primal both asked simultaneously.

"I doubt it." Raven said standing up and then helping her mate to stand as well. "Let's get to the others."

"Yeah... so uhh... should we keep this one?" Primal asked suddenly holding up the unconscious enemy he'd apparently held onto. "Like uhh... interrogate 'em or somethin'?"

The other two looked at the Hispanic with wide eyes and mouth agape. "...Sure... Raven, you go ahead and head home, I'll show Primal where to take this dude." Beast Boy voiced aloud before kissing his girl softly and blushing bright red. "We'll be back at the tower in a few." He continued, taking a step back as she nodded and watching as she engulfed herself in her black energy and teleported away. "So how do you like Jump city?"

"It's sick dude. Probably wouldn't be as awesome without the Titans here though." The newb answered slinging the immobile bad-guy over his shoulder. "I'd only been here about an hour before that thing with the Ternian."

"How'd you get so good at fighting?" The green-teen started as they began their trek to Jump CIty's super villain jail. "Where do your powers come from?"

"This dude Register t-"

"Register? ?"

"Uh yeah. Why?"

"Samuel Register gave you your powers?"

"Yeah dude... WHY?" Primal asked shifting uncomfortably.

"Well... I've had a few problems with the Doc myself. I'm guessing Sakutia was involved?"

"Yeah dude! Haha wicked. You too?"

"I got mine from a green monkey. Parents had to basically splice me to save my life."

"Samuel Register infected me specifically to find a cure. It like... temporarily killed me."

"Whoa... how old were you?"

"I was a baby. The doc kidnapped me from my parents... then like I said. He injected me, tried his cure, dumped me in the trash. And here I am."

"How can you remember this stuff if you were a baby?"

"I have a scrapey past... Long story short my... owners.. gave me some info on who might have 'created' me, and I paid good ol' Sammy register a visit and got the rest of what I needed to know."

"What do you mean your past was scrapey?"

"Uhh... I trust you Beast Boy... I really do, but uhh... Even I have to keep some things to myself." Beast Boy nodded, feeling a bit guilty for prying.

"Why DO you trust me so much?"

"Come on dude. Your practically my brother. Were both animals born of Sakutia."

"So the cure turned you into an animal?"

"Yeah. I'm like... a super animal. Adapt to survive and insanely agile. Plus my senses are kinda chingone too." Primal said through a wide grin.

"How'd you end up speaking spanish anyway dude?"

"I'm Mexican. After he got me from a Mexican family here in the US, Register got the idea to take me too Mexico for the experiment. Since Africa would be wary of him and people would assume he was just on vacation."

"Your life sounds familiar." The green boy said laughing a bit and then nodding his head to the left. "This is where we leave 'em. Evening Officer Branch." Beast Boy said warmly as he entered the building and came face to face with a tall officer with a large brown mustache and sun glasses.

"Happy birthday Beast Boy. Who's the new guy?"

"My names Primal, Officer."

"Whats on your back there son?"

"Uhh... I don't know... a spidery-alien-type thing... it smells weird... want it?"

"We need it locked up tight for interrogation in the morning." Beast Boy said trying not to laugh but failing more and more.

"Can do." With that being said the officer picked the creature up off of the tanner kid with one hand and walked down the hallway whistling. "See yall in the morning."

"Orale." Primal said walking out of the building rather quickly. "Sorry, I feel uncomfortable in those places."

"I wont ask."

"Sick. So... You think you could y'know... talk to Robin about letting me become a Titan? I'm not all that bright I'll admit but I'm a gnarly fighter."

"Yeah dude I'll ask. But for right now lets get home. It's getting late."

"Okay... wanna race?"

...'.;.';./.;.

The Tower doors burst open revealing a panting Primal and a collapsing cheetah of the BB variety. "I *pant* won *pant*" The tan one blurted.

"No." Beast Boy said changing back to his normal form. "I *pant* totally *pant* beat you."

"In your *pant* dreams."

"*pant* Soar loser." Beast Boy retorted jokingly, grin spreading.

"Yeah? *pant* I'd have to have lost to be a soar loser."

"And you lost so -"

"Stop arguing and come blow out your candles." Came Robin's voice.

"Robin! Dude! Are you okay?" The shape-shifter asked running up to his leader/friend. He sat at the table with Raven on his left in a chair, and Starfire and Cyborg to the right of him.

"Yeah I'll be alright." He said from his seat at the table, bandages wrapped around his waist. "Just blow out your candles and wish those things don't come back." The Boy wonder said gesturing to the large chocolate cake in front of him. "Vegan friendly."

"You guys rock." Beast Boy said smiling before blowing out the candles. "Present time!"

"We havent even eaten yet." Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Did you WANT some of that nasty egg-less and milk-less cake?" Cyborg asked his friend as he poked the dessert in question. Everyone save for the two animals sweat dropped and shook their heads 'no' without hesitation.

"Present time." Robin agreed. "Happy birthday Beast Boy." He said laughing as he tossed a small box wrapped in green and purple paper towards the shape-shifter. Beast Boy practically squealed in excitement as he savagely ripped the paper to shreds and tore the top half of the box away, sending it flying into the wall nearby. He looked inside and his eyes widened, smile enveloping his face. "Hawaii!"

"... Surely you are mistaken as the island state of Hawaii could not possibly fit in such a small box." Starfire said looking perplexed.

"No... Buuuuuuut two round trip tickets can!" Beast Boy yelled excitedly, pulling his mate close to his side, causing her to blush. In the background Cyborg frowned slightly.

"Uhh... this is awkward.." He said laughing nervously.

"Whys that?" Raven asked with a raised brow, but it dropped back as her impressive intelligence was able to deduce what was wrong. "Oh..."

"What? What do you mean 'oh'?" Beast Boy asked, confused.

"Here..." Cyborg said chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck. Beast Boy opened it and began to laugh loudly, pulling out two more round trip tickets to Hawaii. "Hahahahaha that's awesome! Hahahaha Thanks guys! Two trips to Hawaii AND the look on your faces was priceless!"

"Shut up and open your last present." Cyborg grumbled, crossing his arms even though a small smile was making it's way onto his face.

"Oh yes friend Beast Boy! You will be most happy to know that I did not purchase you the tickets to Hawaii as friend Cyborg and boyfriend Robin did!" Starfire said, blissfully unaware of the frowns she'd caused on the two aforementioned titans. She smiled brightly as she extended her arms and presented him with a thick and very old looking purple and grey book with a red ribbon tied around it.

"A book?" Beast Boy asked confused, pulling the unnecessary ribbon off and turning the book in different ways as if it would change it into something more interesting.

"Open it! I think you will do the changing of your attitude!" Starfire squeaked gleefully. The green teen sweat dropped but nodded and opened the book to a random page. "Hey! This is the wierd animal I turned into on Tamaran!"

"Yes! It is a book on the many creatures that inhabit my home-world. I have translated it into english wording so you could understand it better. Maybe it could aid in your battles to come?"

"That'd be awesome! Thanks Starfire!" He said grinning and holding his arms up and apart, allowing her to crush him to near-fakedeath with her signature hug.

"That does remind me though... what WAS that thing that attacked us?" Robin asked seriously.

"Oh... that was a Zahkorion." Starfire said thoughtfully, letting her green friend go.

"How do you know that Starfire?" Primal asked, cake on the corner of his mouth.

"They are a very well know people outside of this world. They ravage other planets, but instead of simply destroying it or taking it over..."

"They take it's populations females." Raven answered calmly.

"WHAT!?" Was the group response, save for Raven and Starfire.

"You heard it. That's what they kept screaming." The empath said nodding.

"Let's talk about this in the morning. It's Beast Boy's birthday." Robin said sighing.

"Yeah... so what's Hawaii?" Primal asked, sniffing the tickets curiously. Beast Boy grinned before starting his explanation.

"It's a state. Perfect place for a vaca... Rob? How am I supposed to use these? We don't get vacations. Heroes never rest remember?"

"I've actually already contacted Thunder and Lightning to take your places. You'll be leaving next month."

"...On what day?" Cyborg asked.

"... 14th..."

"Damnit."

"Really Cyborg? Yours too?" Cyborg only nodded as a response.

"...Guess I'll just take two more." Beast Boy said with a shrug. "Primal... we can't have too many of the Teen Titans gone at once so why don't you come?"

"Really? You sure dude? I haven't exactly known you very long or anything."

"Hey dude, were practically blood brothers. Sakutia blood, animal DNA'd brothers."

"Wicked."

"So you'll come?"

"Sure dude!"

"Just find someone to take before next month." Beast Boy said grinning.

"Gnarly... so... uh... this city have a skate shop? I'm dying without a board dudes." Primal said looking around to anyone who may have an answer. Raven nodded her head in affirmation.

"There's one near the book store I frequent. It's called 'Jump on boards'." She said with a slight smirk.

"... That's seriously corny... Any idea about what they may carry? Pro brands or just their own little decks?"

"It's a small place... I think they only have 'JOB' equipment."

"... Even cornier... But I guess It'll have to do for now."

"Hey Rob... think Primal can be a Titan?" Beast Boy asked with big eyes aimed at his leader.

"An honorary Titan... I see no reason why n-"

"Uhh... a full fledged Teen Titan." Beast Boy specified, his and Primal's fingers crossed in anticipation.

"...Sure." Robin conceded with a small sweat drop above his brow. "Get some sleep everybody. "Happy Birthday Beast Boy. Sorry it didn't go the way you wanted." Robin said as he walked away. "And welcome to the team Primal. Cyborg will show you where your room is."

"Come on broke-deck." Cyborg said motioning towards the hall as he walked away from everyone. "You can have Terra's old room"

"What's a Terra?" The newest Titan asked running to catch up.

'An evil whore bitch.' Anger yelled inside Ravens mind, making her smirk.

"An old friend." Beast Boy said, arm draped over his girlfriend. "Right Rae?"

"She was okay." The empath said with a shrug.

'When she wasn't ogling my green beast!' Brave yelled.

"Oh." Was all Primal said as he dissapeared behind the door to the main hall.

'Shes back Raven..' Love said seriously. 'Shes awake again.'


	4. Chapter 4

I dont Own Teen Titans or anything else. Save for Primal.

Read this story. Then review it. Then read it again. Finally go skate. Do a Big flip, and pm me.

o o

)))))

Primal walked into the common room with Beast Boy at his side, the two discussing the future trip to Hawaii. Primal wore the new suit Robin had helped him make, it consisted of a green spandex long sleeved shirt with a stop sign that said 'SK8' instead of 'Stop' for an emblem on his left peck, the metal pole going all the way down to his belt. He had a metal utility belt to hold his communicator, white elbow/knee pads, a black and green striped wrist band on his right wrist, a black rubber ring, his signature beanie, and the black spandex pants he wore had yellow 'caution' tape wrapped around his left shin. He'd never worn pads but figured if he was gonna be a super hero it'd be a good idea to promote safe skating.

It had been one week since the teen had been made an official Titan and he still didn't know who to bring to the island state. He'd met a few girls more than willing but Beast Boy, who he now often referred to as hermano (spanish for brother), suggested he bring one he was 'interested' in.

"I still don't get it... How can you be surrounded by all these girls and still not like any of 'em?" The green teen asked as they entered the kitchen. Robin sitting at the table/bar, reading the paper as always. Raven sat on the couch reading a book with a cup of tea floating nearby and smiling as she listened to the conversation between her boyfriend and his brother.

"I don't know. I mean... I've never really thought about getting a mate before... I just don't... FEEL anything different for anyone I've met." The chicano said as he opened the window nearest the kitchen. Beast Boy shrugged, deciding to drop it for now, and opened the refrigerator to grab out some random soy milk for his cereal.

"I understand."

"Gnarly. So what do you want for breakfast Cy!? I'm thinking fish." Primal called grinning as he prepared to dive out the window. "Ooh! Better Idea! I'm gonna eat vegetarian this morning!" Primal said closing the window back as he ran towards the kitchen and pulled out his peppers and tomatoes, as well as a pack of tortillas and a rather large chunk of casique. (a kind of mexican cheese)

"Vegetarian!?" Cyborg screamed, running in from the garage. "BB! What'd you do to your own brother!? You've turned him! No BB why!?"

"Nah dude, I'm still gonna eat as much carne as I can but right now I want a certain little snack." Primal responded sitting all his ingredients down. "Just a little before I go board huntin'." He explained, already boiling the peppers and tomatoes.

"That reminds me." Cyborg said grinning as he dis-attatched his left hand and let it run out of the room.

"It reminds you that your hand needed to be walked?" Beast Boy laughed.

"No. It reminds me that-" Just in time the cyber-hand ran back into the room with it's cables holding a new skateboard. "I made somethin' to fix your little skate dilemma." Cyborg finished, hand attaching back to where it belonged and board being tossed to the newset titan. Primal caught it with wide, tear filled eyes, excitement evident on his face.

"F-for me? THAT'S SO CHINGON GRACIAS CY THANKS DUDE HELL YEAH!" Primal touched the grip tape and began to drool.

"Tight huh?" Cyborg asked with a laugh. "That's my own special creation. That grip tape will hold you down for years to come. The bearings are nearly indestructible and the wheels should last a lifetime." Primal nodded his head excitedly before flipping it in his ha to see the graphics. It had 'Primal' across in black and green graphite but other than the bottom of the deck was plain white. "The graphics will tear away as quick as any other but the deck itself should be good for ... ever." Cyborg finished with a large proud grin.

EER EER EER EER

"Just in time." Primal smirked.

"Titans move!" Robin yelled running to the garage to get on his R-cycle, Starfire following behind. Raven and Beast Boy flew out the nearest window, Beast Boy in the shape of an eagle, and Primal walked to the back of the room farthest the front window.

"You gonna ride with me orrr -?" Cyborg asked before Primal shot off through the room on his skateboard, and did a monstrous boneless out the window. Cyborg ran to the edge of the room in time to see primal land on his board, still moving, on the road in front of the moat-like body of water surrounding their home. "Damn." The mechanical teen laughed before sprinting to the garage.

%%%%%%%%%

%%%%%%%%%

In the middle of the park stood a small space ship. It was black with two long wings and a large tube with about 10 windows was all that the body consisted of. It had yellow stripes on it and several familiar aliens ran out screaming in their strange language.

"Kahk kah kahkak! KAK KAK!"

Raven and Beast Boy where the first to arrive, dropping out of the sky and scowling as they saw who their opponents were to be. There were about thirty of them. Not good. "So Rae.." Beast Boy began... I kinda fazed out when Starfire said how to defeat these guys..."

"Nice try Tiger. But you know what she said." Raven replied, putting a hand on her boyfriends shoulder as Robin and Starfire pulled up next.

"Yes... we must kill them.." Starfire nodded. Primal suddenly reverted to a stop beside the pair with a grin on and a bit of sweat above his brow.

"This board's awesome. No speed wobbles ever!" Primal then noticed the aliens approaching them all slowly, drooling and ready to take Raven. His bros sister. "Shred time."

Cyborg pulled up and frowned. "I've never been last to a scene man. How'd I get beat by a dude on a board?"

"It is YOUR design. So it's kinda like you LET me win." The tan teen said with a laugh.

"Females!" Yelled one of the Zahkorions as it ran towards the group of teens, eyes set on Starfire.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled, running ahead and extending his bow staff. 'Rape crazy son of a-' BAM! Robin smashed his bo-staff into the being's head full power and watched as it staggered back a step, then immediately charged towards it's prey. As it ran past Robin, it found itself stuck in the back with an exploding birdarang. Deep. "Boom." Robin said pulling out some freeze discs just as the weapon exploded in the creatures back.

"Keeeehhh!" It schieked as it fell to the ground, eyes lifeless and grey smoke coming out of it's back.

"Karahh! Kahk kah kahk! KAK KAK!" Screamed one of the spidery aliens as it rushed towards Raven, who in turn, stood unphazed with a bored look on her face. "MINE!" It screamed angrily. Raven's eyes widened.

"Wow... that was a mist-" Raven started.

"WRONG!" Beast Boy yelled, smashing a punch into the thing's face before slowly morphing into the Sasquatch, Zahkorion's face now in his large hand. "ROOOAAHH!" It yelled angrilly, picking up the enemy with a single hand and smashing it into the concrete underneath them. Once. Twice. Then the furry animal jumped high into the air and came down with a heavy two-legged stomp.

BOOM

Beast Boy reverted to normal and snarled at the mess. 'MINE you dumbass' He thought to himself before becoming a tiger and getting back to Raven's side.

'RAVEN DID YOU SEE THAT!?' Happy squealed.

'Has BB always been THIS sexy!?' Brave demanded. 'Why wasn't I informed!?'

'He's a BEAST' Anger cooed.

'OUR beast' Love agreed excitedly.

'Azar, your all like a bunch of horny school girls' Raven thought with a sigh.

'Well... If all of us are just parts of you... doesn't that make you hornier than all of us?' Timid asked shyly. Raven turned beet red.

'Nows not the time for this!'

Raven growled and as a Zahkorion charged her she caught it with her black energy and threw it straight through a tree, breaking it's neck and killing it instantly. Her demon blood began to get excited and she had to take a breather to calm it. 'K-killing is NOT fun. It's NOT fun...'

Primal rolled up to an enemy fast on his board and right before they reached each other, Primal slipped his front (right foot since he's goofy footed) foot off the board and onto the ground, popped the tail down hard with his other and used the momentum to stab the board into the stomach of his opponent. Primal then Hopped his front foot back onto his board, still partially in the aliens chest and grinned down at him. "Tough little vato eh? Hahaha" Primal slid his front foot forward across the board, making a powerful kick to the head that send the alien back and lodged the deck from his chest. 'I HATE killin' stuff... but that was WICKED CHINGON!'

Cyborg picked up one of the rape-minded creatures and tossed it into another. As the two fell to the ground he quickly turned his arm into a sonic cannon and charged it for a killing blow. 'This sucks...' With that he blasted the two beast's out of existence. 'Titan's don't kill...'

Starfire glowed green for a second as she focused on the closest three Zahkorions. 'They have hurt Robin. They will not get another chance.' With that she blasted two with one large star-bolt each and the other with a strong set of starbeams from her glowing eyes.

"It can't be this easy." Cyborg said a few minutes later, walking up to Robin and sighing.

"It's not." Robin growled, fatigue starting to get to him. He was sweating and the wound from his fight the previous week was starting to open. "There's millions of these things."

"...Then they wont all be in Jump... we need backup Rob." Cyborg said backhanding an attacking alien. He spun quickly and smashed the villains face in with a brutal punch in the same spot. "We cant kill them all Rob... It's wrong..." Cyborg said charging his sonic cannon. "We cant keep doing this... were heroes."

"I know. But If we don't want our planet's women to have these things forced on them... we have no choice." The fearless leader said pulling a round yellow ball with red beeping lights covering it, seemingly out of nowhere. It was about the size of a soft ball and Robin frowned as he pressed one of the lights down, which caused the sphere to shake erratically. "Back up!" Robin ordered loudly. His teammates all forced their opponents back and quickly fell back away from the scene as the ball hit the ground in the center of the remaining aliens.

"What's th-" Primal asked.

"BA-BOOOOM!"

%%%%%%%%%

%%%%%%%%%

"Alright everybody calm down. You all know why we called you here. The Zahkorians need to be stopped at any means necessary. If you have any qualms about killing... GET OVER THEM. They are rapists and murderers. It's the only way they know. Fine. But they won't be getting away with it here." Robin said as he looked out across the room full of Titans. They were all in the meeting room, with Robin and the other main team members were at the front of the room, Robin in the middle, watching as everyone digested this information.

It'd be another week and Robin had finally gotten the bulk of Titans together in their home, ready to discuss the safety of their world.

"Are we gonna be able to stop them all? I mean we don't have that many people and were gonna be fighting a whole species!" A female voice called.

"Don't forget the league. This is there home too. They'll defend it just as they always do." Robin answered.

"But are we strong enough to even fight them?" Another voice called.

"Yes. If we work together I have no doubt we can stop them. We just need to work as a team. Which brings me to the main topic of this meeting. Were going to be splitting into small teams to better fend of these ... these monsters."

"Dibs on Starfire!"

"No! I want her on my team!"

"No pants allowed on my team!"

"Me and that tan kid are on your team!"

"I want the green one!"

"SHUT UP!" Raven screamed over the noise, causing everyone to pale and quiet down instantly. She looked over the room to make sure that everyone was cowering properly, and after a nod of satisfaction she turned her head to Robin, motioning for him to continue.

"Right... I'm gonna call out names. I want you all to break off into groups as I call them out."

"First group will consist of myself, Starfire, Thunder, and Lightning." Starfire stepped off the stage and moved slightly farther away from the group of titans, allowing her new teammates, save for Robin, to see her and group up.

"Hello friend Thunder and Friend Lightning. I am most excited to be working as a team with you these next few weeks!"

"Few weeks? How long is this gonna take?" Thunder asked after exchanging a confused look with his brother.

"It may take many Terran months."

"MONTHS?" The two exclaimed taking a step back unsurely. Robin's voice caught there attention as he spoke loudly.

"Cyborg, Gnaark, Kole, and Bumblebee." Cyborg grinned as he hoped off of the stage and confidently walked to where his temporary crew was already gathered.

"Cyborg!" Kole squealed, hugging her friend.

"Hey y'all. Ready to kick some butt?" Cyborg laughed putting the small teen down.

"You know we are Sparky." Bumblebee laughed.

"What about you N- I mean Gnaark? Think you can handle it?" He received only a grin and thumbs up as his response.

"Alright next is," Robin began.

"My team!" Beast Boy interrupted excitedly, grabbing his girlfriend's hand and leading her to an unoccupied corner of the room.

"Actually it's RAVEN'S team." The Boy Wonder smirked. "Raven, Beast Boy, Speedy, and Aqualad." They grouped up and all, save for Raven, simply grinned.

"Next team is Primal," Robin paused as the aforementioned teen rolled towards a corner of the room on his board. As Primal headed to his spot he noticed someone in the audience of heroes. A silver skinned girl with black and red hair. She didn't seem to be paying attention but he couldn't rip his eyes away from her.

CRASH

Without quite understanding how, Primal found himself laying on the ground in his corner, board rolling to the middle of the room, and face turning bright red. 'damnit'. The embarrassed hero stood up and began scratching his shoulder nervously. "Can someone roll that back?" To his dismay, the girl he'd been looking at rolled the board back to him, it having hit her foot. "Gracias Boni-... Uhh... Thanks dude." Primal said blushing more.

"Ahem... " Robin began again, clearing his throat. "Primal, Jinx, Kid Flash, and-" Robin's trained eyes saw the millisecond glance that Primal shot the pale goth girl longingly and he inwardly sighed. "Argent."

The heroine's eyes widened and she blushed. Nodding and walking over to the group forming around the skater.

"Wondergirl, Jericho, Wildabeest and Pantha." Robin called. The team quickly got together in a group and eyed each other suspiciously.

"Alright. Cyborg's team will be stationed here in the tower. Raven's team, report to Star city, Primal's team to Central city, Wondergirl's team head to Midvale. My team meet in the common room. We've got something to discuss."

%%%%%%%%%

%%%%%%%%%

With Raven's team.

Beast Boy sat on a park bench in Star city, his arm around Raven's waist, pulling her close. Speedy was by a small pond, flirting with a blonde, blue-eyed girl, and Aqualad was trying to escape the fifteen girls trying to give him their numbers. The park was relatively large, with long trails of concrete, with lane dividing lines, leading to every body of water and exit. There were water fountains and trees, and it seemed like for every person, there was a dog playing nearby.

"This is nice." Beast Boy said nuzzling his face into the nape of the empath's neck.

"Gar, you know I don't like public af-" Beast Boy cut her off with a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled away and received a small smile from his girlfriend. "You haven't won Beast Boy." She said, feigning irritation.

"So ... how long you think this uh... war is gonna last?" The green teen asked nervously.

"I don't know Gar. They may not give up. It wouldn't be right to end an entire species but... we may have no other options."

"If we hit 'em hard enough, that should scare 'em into leaving right?"

"Maybe. But we have no way of knowing, and it's not exactly like were gonna be throwing our punches anyway. We'll do whatever we have to. We've survived the end of the world, a few million sex-crazed aliens wont kill us."

"Raven... I know you can take care of yourself... your stronger than anyone I know. But can you promise me that you won't fight any of these things without me? I need to be there..." Beast Boy asked, suddenly taking an interest in the grass beneath his shoes. Raven sighed and lifted Beast Boy's face to look at hers, their eyes locking instantly.

"Beast Boy, I can't do that. If those monsters attack some innocent person, and I'm around, I'll stop it. I can't wait around for you to get to my side. You know that."

"Yeah I know Raven but these things don't just want to hurt or kill us. They want... somethin' way worse... and I can't stand the thought of those sick minded perverts getting any where near you, especially when I'm not around." Raven smiled slightly and gave her favorite hero a peck on the lips before speaking in a reassuring voice.

"Gar, it doesn't matter what the villain wants if they cant win, because they'll never get it. The Zahkorions will never get their hands on me."

"Promise?" He asked innocently and she smiled bigger.

"Promise."

'Raven, we can't make a promise like that' Wisdom advised.

'Beast Boy needs to know I'll be safe so he can stop worrying. What if he lost sleep over this? He could get hurt during a fight.'

'...'

"I love you Raven." Beast Boy saud seriously. Raven smiled and she could here a chorus or 'aww' in her head from the emoticlones.

"I love you too Beast Boy." She replied, leaning forward and kissing the green teen.

%%%%%%%%%

%%%%%%%%%

With Primal's team

"Hell yeah!" Primal yelled excitedly, running on ahead of his team to get a closer look at the 20ft concrete ledge. "Duuuuuude, there's so much room up there, I could get so much speed." He turned his head to the right to see the four lane road the ledge pointed to and grinned. "Hope I can make it."

"You can't be serious." Jinx said gauging the distance and height as she caught up to him, Kid Flash at her side. "There's no way you'll make that."

"Maybe not." Primal laughed. "But I bet it'll feel sick as hell if I do."

"But do you THINK you'll make it?" The speedster asked the skater in charge.

"Weeeeeell... I've made bigger gaps before... with less speed in fact, but I bonelessed those... I'm gonna try a big flip.. probably grab after."

"What's 'e gonna grab?" Argent asked walking up to the group. "Are you gonna ollie this?"

"He's gonna do a big flip." Jinx said shaking her head in disappointment. "I'm not taking you to the hospital after though." Primal nodded then looked at the wall one more time.

"It's pretty flat..."

"Need a lift?" Argent asked, creating an over-sized hand with her red plasma energy.

"Your gonna help him?" Jinx asked, ... utterly flabbergasted.

Primal hopped onto the open palm and grinned, face starting to redden. Argent quickly lifted him up and let him hop off onto the ledge above.

"What if he hurts himself?" Jinx asked.

"Look. Were superheros. We risk our lives everyday for innocent people that we don't even know. So how would it be fair if he couldn't risk 'is life for 'imself for a change?"

urururururururur came the sound of Primal's wheels rolling against the concrete at a fast speed.

kink! Suddenly Primal was flung over the edge, arms flailing wildly as he flew towards the street, cars speeding by without notice.

"Primal!" Argent yelled in panic, slinging her red plasma hand out to catch her temporary leader just before he was hit by a large blue f-250. She sighed with relief as she brought him back to the group. He stepped down and scratched his shoulder, sweat drop forming on his forehead.

"Heheh... Pebble.."

Argent growled at him angrily and his blush faded.

"You okay bonit- I mean, uh.. Argent?"

"Terrific."

"Let's get to the house." Kid Flash said trying to change the subject. Primal looked at him and considered it.

"You dudes go ahead... I'm gonna chill here." Primal said frowning.

"Argent?" Jinx asked, but she only shook her head. The couple looked at each other and began heading for their temporary house. Primal took a seat on the ground just as his skateboard rolled off the ledge. Argent caught it in her arms and sat next to the super-animal. She handed it to Primal and he turned cherry red, her face reddening a bit as well.

"You blush a lot." Argent said simply.

"Actually, ...I've uh.. never blushed before." The skater said nervously.

"Hm... do... do you wanna try again?" She asked him shyly, turning her head to look away from him.

"... Yeah... I do."

"I'll help you up." The half-alien goth girl said, using her powers to make a ladder with only one step-peg. Primal looked at it quizically before stepping on and gripping the left pole, skateboard in his other hand. "Going up." She said lightly, before the step began rising to the top.

"Wicked. These are some sick powers." Primal said to himself.

"Thanks. I like 'em." Primal blushed as he stepped back onto the ledge and growled a little at himself.

"Stop blushing dude. You don't blush." He muttered, stepping onto his board and rolling some distance back. He pivoted 180 degrees and shook away the heat in his cheeks. "Orale." He quickly pushed off, kicking four times and speeding towards the end.

Argent looked up as her leader flew over her head, board doing a flip and turning 360 degrees, while Primal turned 180 in the same direction. She smiled when he grabbed the board as he flew over the speeding traffic and landed on the other side easily. He rolled away and she sat down to wait for his return.

"Hey cutie. What are you doin on the street like this?" Argent looked up to see that the question had come from a blonde man with a goatie, green jacket, and camo cargo pants on. She frowned and he smiled twistedly. "Workin' this corner?" She quickly stood up, her eyes narrowing and her hands starting to glow red.

"Hahahahahaha that was sick. Tomarrow I think I'll come back here and goof around a little." Primal said as he walked up to the two, holding his board by one of the trucks. He noticed the man and frowned a bit. "Que pedo? Argent whoa the dude pissin' you off?"

"Who the hell's this muthafucker? Your pimp?"

"Argent. Don't hurt 'em." Primal growled lowly. His right hand shaking and his eyes narrowed. His teammate raised and eyebrow and smirked as she saw his seething begin to get worse.

"Hey pimp. How much for a bl-" Suddenly Argent slapped the man with her bare hand. Smack! He turned and smiled wickedly at her. "I like 'em fies-" He was stopped as a tan skinned hand clutched over his face, claws digging in slightly.

"You need to find somewhere else to hang out." Primal said slowly, tightly gripping the hand of the man, which had slowly been creeping to a place it shouldn't. "Before I lose what little self control I've got. Cause I'll rip you in half." He finished, his eyes full of animalistic rage, irirses shrinking.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything. 'cept Primal of course.

* * *

..

...

..

"Titans Go!" Raven called flying towards a group of bulkier than average Zahkorions. Her and her team were on the roof of a large movie theatre, faced with these strangely more powerful alien monsters. They were all about 6ft tall, seeming to way nearly 300lbs, and they all had four arms each. The empath feigned a kick towards the aliens in front, and when he went to catch her leg he was rewarded with a sheet of metal stabbing into his back, going all the way through and stopping just shy of the half-demoness's lifted foot. She put her leg on the ground and watched as her opponent fell to the ground in a lifeless heap.

It was getting dark and Beast Boy was starting to get a little tired from the long napless day. He dodged a swipe from a Zahkorion and frowned a bit. 'Well... the sooner I take care of these guys the sooner we can go home. There's only one for each of us after all so it shouldn't be long now.' He jumped back and focused on becoming a rhino. As he felt the familiar pain of bones breaking and growing, organs moving and inflating, he heard a voice inside of his head.

'Bear."

'A rhino would be better right n-' Beast Boy's thought was cut off as the Beast spoke again.

'BEAR.' With a growl Beast Boy found himself in the form of a large grizzly bear instead of the rhino he had attempted to become.

'What the hell!?' Suddenly the black and green bear was pushed backwards by the large opponent before him. With a growl Beast Boy swiped at the rapist viciously and then pushed him to the ground, taking his spot atop of it. Swipe. Splat. It was over. Beast Boy reverted to normal and walked up to his mate, neither having any blood on them.

"I hate this." Beast Boy said honestly, seeming to be close to tears.

"So do I Beast Boy." Raven said nodding to their two teammates as they made their way over, having each just defeated the remaining two Zahkorions. Aqualad had a cut on his arm and Speedy walked with a slight limp. Not too bad all things considered. "None of us want to kill them."

"Why cant we just... get rid of their leader or whatever?"

"What if they don't have a leader?" Aqualad asked.

"What if they do, and killing him only pisses off the rest of 'em. Maybe enough to just blow up our whole planet? Women and all." Speedy asked seriously.

"There are too many variables to come up with any sure-fired plan right now." Raven continued. "For now we'll just protect our homes and civilians." It had been only a day since her team had landed in Star city but she felt the temporary team needed a break. It wasn't exactly easy on the mind for a hero to kill. Even for justice. "Let's go ahead and get tomorrow's training session done today. Tomorrow we'll try to take a day off."

"Sweet! Your awesome Rae!" Beast Boy almost squealed, kissing his girlfriend on the lips quickly. She blushed crimson and slapped him on the back of the head before dragging him by the ear to the edge of the roof.

"Let's get started before it gets to late." She said letting go of her love and teleporting them all away.

.

.

Primal layed in the middle of his team's living room floor on his back, utterly bored. The house was fairly large all things considered. But It had only two bedrooms so Argent got a room to herself and the couple slept in the other. Primal figured it would be okay this way, considering he planned on sleeping outside anyway. There was a small kitchen, two bathrooms, a living room, a dining room, and a higher tech communications room. With a large screen computer and control over the buildings safety features.

"Kinda pointless... why do superheroes need their casa to protect them?" He asked himself out loud as he pondered the idea, scratching his chin as he'd seen Robin do. "Why do turkeys continue to look up into the rainy sky even as I'm sure they notice the water slowly drowning them."

"Why aren't you skating?" Kid Flash asked as he walked into the room and sat down at the couch, cereal in his hands. "It's already 8:00 in the morning."

"...I don't know. I just felt like hanging out with my friends today. And since none of y'all skate... I figured I'd try doing what you dudes do."

"Which is?"

"No sae... What DO you do?"

"Eat mainly." The speedster said, holding up his bowl to emphasize the point.

"Wanna spar or whatever?"

"Hmm... wanna make a wager?" Kid Flash asked before slurping up the rest of his breakfast and wiping the milk off of his face.

"A what?"

"A bet."

"Sure dude... like what?"

"If I win... I get to be leader for a week."

"Orale, e If I win?"

"Uh, I don't know. What do you want?"

"More sparring?" Primal asked with a shrug. "I don't really want anything. I've got everything I want." He continued, motioning to his board which sat on the couch.

"Good morning Primal. Good morning KF." Argent greeted as she walked past them both and made her way to the kitchen. The leader watched her walk by, and shook his head of whatever he was thinking before looking back to a smirking Kid Flash.

"What?" The skater asked scratching his collar bone nervously.

"EVERYTHING you want?"

"If I win... Hey Argent." Primal called suddenly.

"What is it?" She asked walking over to the boys, glass of water in hand.

"Me and nino flash are gonna spar. Wanna ref?"

"Wait what do you get if you win?" Kid Flash asked, confused.

"What do I get if I win Boni- I mean Argent?"

"What does that mean?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, were betting on who's gonna win the sparring match."

"Not THAT. Boni or Bonit. Or whatever it is you keep calling me."

"Oh... uhh..." It was at this time that Primals face became a completely new shade of red.

"Well?"

"Fine. WE'LL spar. If you win you get whatever you want. If I win you'll tell me what that word means."

"Okay." Primal said nervously scartching at his collar bone and turning his head away from her. "Let's play in the gym. My powers arent under my control unfortunatly, so we'll both have to use our powers. No restrictions."

"Alright, lets go." Argent said leading the way to their large gym. It had punching bags and several different kinds of weights in one corner, along with tredmills and jump ropes in another. In the middle is where they were headed however, it was a large hard wood floor with plenty of room for a good sparring session, powers or not. The half alien and the super animal each took their spots on either side of the matts and took a stance. Argent raised her left fist high and pointed out, with the other dropping against the right side of her waist. Her feet spread slightly more than shoulder width apart.

Primal simply held his board by the back truck high above his head pointed up with his right hand, his left hand hanging limply by his side while his lower portion seemed to be jutted out a little.

The yellow suited hero walked up to the two awkwardly scratching the back of his head and sweat dropping. He laughed and then waved his hand down. "GO!"

Argent immediatly shot a light plasma blast foreward, and just as she guessed he would, the skater simply took the blow head on. His skin organs moving out of the targeted area, and the small skorch mark healing instantly. His suit mimiced his power and quickly rebuilt the damaged material. He grinned and then found himself with a large red plasma hand coiled around him. Argent's eyes whidened when she saw him stop breathing but then, she realised he had begun breathing through several new pours on his body like an insect.

"Looks like I don't have to go easy on you." She said with a smirk before slamming him against the farthest wall. BAM!

"AYE!" Primal whined out in pain before he slowly began to open the fingers that were so tightly grasping him. "Chinga tu madre!" Primal cursed as he jumped out of his crush's clutches. "I think I pulled a muscle." He said laughing, sweat on his brow. He picked up his skateboard and lifted it above his head again, pointed straight up.

Primal let go of his board without moving. And as it passed his face the punch Argent suddenly launched at him simply hit the board, making it spin several times, but her opponent was no longer behind it. 'Where?'

Suddenly she felt herself being pinned to the ground by her large animal affiliated leader. His teeth bared and as she waited for the head-butt that would surely knock her unconscious... nothing happened. She instead found that her leader was... purring? His teeth, which always seemed to sharpen during combat, had changed again to their normal style. Human teeth with four slighty elongated canines, all sparkling white.

'Okaaaay... wierd.' She thought with a blush.

"Bonita. It means beautiful." Primal said with his own blush rising to his face.

.

.

Beast Boy grinned to himself. He had the day off. No, scratch that, THEY had the day off. He and his lovely lovely Raven could spend the day doing whatever they wanted. He walked out side with a huge grin on his face and as he felt the warmth of the sunny day he had to look foreward to, he felt the Earth shake beneathe him. The sky began to turn black and red streaks replace the few clouds which had been above his head. The grass started turning black and dying while the dirt became hard and reddened. He took a step back to wrap his head around what was happening and jumped away startled, as his foot touch something.

The green hero looked in horror as the arm of Aqualad lay where his foot had only just stepped. The ground started shaking violently and Beast Boy frantically tried running for the house, but it seemed to be getting farther away with every step he took. "What's going on!?" He yelled, though his voice was grutile and more violent than he intended, reminding him of the Beast he had inside. The ground's shaking only got rougher as it began to split before his very eyes, swallowing up the appendage of his friend and rival.

"So the Beast can speak." Came the roar of Trigon, shaking the planet with his loud hate filled words. Birds that tried to fly away in fright began morphing into the demon ravens he and Cyborg had seen in Raven's mind.

"Raven beat you Trigon! Why are you here!?" He demanded, once again sounding like a Beast.

"To bring her back with me. My dear daughter-"

"Shut up! I don't care why you want her! She's staying her with me! Where she belongs! With her friends!"

"HAHAHAHA! And what does an animal know of friends!?"

"I know more than you ever will!"

"Yes, for I am a demon! I wish for no such bindings! And as a wild animal, neither do you."

"What are you talking about!?"

"I'm only stating the facts. You should wake up now Beast Boy. Come on Gar wake up." Ravens voice finished for her father, stirring the changeling awake.

"Ugh... another wierd dream..." Beast Boy groaned, rubbing his head. "Thanks Rae."

"Anytime." She said smiling. She stood up from her place by his bed and began walking out of his room. "Get ready, breakfast is waiting." With that, she walked out, closing the door behind her.

"What's up with all these wierd dreams?" Beast Boy asked himself.

'We are getting stronger.' The Beast replied.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

'Fear. Makes us strong.'

"What?"

"We only fear one thing." Came a voice NOT inside his head.

"Well yeah b-..." Beast Boy's eyes whidened and he hurriedly turned his head to find the speaker, only to see no one there.

'You will understand.'

"I wanna understand now!" Beast Boy growled.

Silence.

'Answer me!' Beast Boy yelled in his mind, but again recieved only silence as his reply. 'What's going on?'

* * *

Well thats it for this chapter, sorry it was so short. Soo ya'll likin' it so far? More or less Primal? And any guesses on where these dreams are headed?


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Teen Titans or anything else... anything But Primal anyway. And a skateboard... a rail... a truck.. a weight bench... and a soccer ball.

Read and review!

.

.

Raven sat on her bed in her temporary room with her boyfriend as they listened to their two teammates bickering, yelling about who's turn it was to go into town and get lunch. The empath groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. It was really hard to have a talk with her lover with those two yelling moronically at each other.

"Azar, they argue more than you and Cyborg." She grumbled, taking Beast Boy's hand. "So the voice was OUTSIDE of your head... did it sound familiar?"

"Not really... y'know how they always have snakes talk weird in cartoons? Like on the Jungle Book and stuff?"

"...I read."

"Oh... yeah." Beast Boy chuckled with a sweat drop. "Well... it sounded like me only... uhh... snakey-y-er-rer..."

"... " The purple-haired beauty only gave him a silent deadpan look.

The changeling sat silently.

"..."

"Lets go out to eat tonight." The boy finally said with a sigh. He smiled at his girlfriend and she laughed.

"It's only One P.m." She said smirking as she slowly pushed the boy into a laying position, her crawling on top of him.

"Wow Rae." Beast Boy said with a smile. "This is new."

"New and unwelcome?" She asked with a blush, frowning slightly.

Fearing he had hurt her, Beast Boy quickly kissed her on her forehead and flipped them over so that he was atop her. "New and exciting." He grinned, kissing her passionately.

"What the hell is going on!?" Yelled a familiar voice. The couple jumped apart with wide eyes staring at the person who was currently invading their space. The blue eyes. The blonde hair. The black t-shirt and cargo shorts.

"Terra!?"  
"Terra!?"

"Beast Boy... what are you... doing with that wi-"

"I'd stop talking right there." Growled Beast Boy suddenly, eyes narrowing and sliding off the bed.

"Beast Boy..." Terra said again. "What's going on?"

"I thought you lost your memory." Raven said glaring.

"I found it again." The blonde girl retorted angrily. (A.N: Jajajajajajaja pinche perra) "Since when are you two fu-"

"That's enough." Hissed Raven angrily.

"What's going on?" Asked Aqualad as he and Speedy walked into the room.

"...Who's the blonde?" Speedy asked looking her up and with a professional eye. "We can escort her out." He continued, notching an arrow and drawing it far back on his bow.

"No. Let's all go to the living room and talk." Raven sighed, standing and taking Beast Boy's hand in her's.

Terra nodded and followed the couple with narrowed eyes to the living room, the two Titans East members following behind calmly.

.

.

.

Primal stood in front of Argent, the two blushing brightly. Kid Flash looked to his leader, then back to Argent, Primal, Argent, Primal, Argent. 'They can handle it from here.' He figured, walking away from the scene with a nonchalant shrugging of his spandex clad shoulders.

"B-beautiful?" The raven-haired girl asked, turning darker red and biting her lower lip slightly. Primal nodded.

"I've never been... attracted to someone before... I was scared I might turn out gay." He said jokingly, while nervously scratching his collar bone. (A.N: Not an insult.)

"You've never found another person attractive?" She asked, stunned by what he was saying.

"No. I mean some people are uhh.. pretty or whatever I guess. But only in the way that family or animals are. I don't expect anything from you... But you wanted to know... and as a leader... and a friend, I can't keep anything from you." The skater said, finally gaining back his tan skin.

"That's... that's amazing. How can a person go so long without any romantic interest? Especially someone like y-" She stopped mid-word and blushed darker than crimson at what she was saying.

"Someone like me? What do you mean?" He asked, with a hurt tone and saddened eyes.

"Uhh... It's just that... I mean... Your..."

"... No entiendo." He said blankly.

"Your gorgeous." She said flatly. "It's just hard to believe that you've never liked a girl before."

Primal's face became beet red and he grinned widely.

"But... I don't think we know each other enough to date."

"... Yeah Bon-... uh.. dude. Yo entiendo." The male agreed sadly, eyes dimming and pulling his skateboard up to his upper side in almost a half hug.

"Primal." She said sadly. "I just think we should ... wait. Why are you so sad if we barely even know each other?"

"... Te amo Toni. No se por que, pero yo si."

"... Primal in english?"

"... Don't freak out."

"I won't."

"Just keep in mind that I never lie."

"I know just tell me."

"Okay."

"Primal." Argent growled.

"I love you." Argent's eyes widened and she fell backwards in shock.

"Y-you what?" She asked with a start.

"I love you. I know it probably sounds fake to you. But you have to understand that I don't have feelings for anyone else."

"...I can't say it back Primal." She said maturely, standing and looking her leader in the eyes. He only nodded.

"I know. I just had to say it. I'm gonna go."

"Skate?"

"...no... I don't feel like skating." Primal said hugging his board closer as he walked away.

"Primal wait." She called as he began to exit the doors from the gym. He stopped and turned to face her, sadness etched all over his face. "Maybe... we can hang out today. As friends..."

"Yeah... that'd be cool." He agreed with a small, fake smile.

Argent returned it with an uneasy smile as fake as his own.

.

.

.

Beast Boy sat in the middle of the larger of the two couches in the living room with Raven on his right, holding hands still. Terra was on the other couch with Speedy on her left and Aqualad on her right.

"So why are you here?" Raven asked.

"How about who is she." Speedy suggested, crossing his arms. "How do you know BB and Raven? And how'd you get in the tower?"

"She's Terra." Beast Boy answered. "She used to be a Teen Titan, but she betrayed us. Then she sacrificed herself to save us. I'm glad your back." He said smiling.

'Kill her!' Anger screamed. Raven felt herself grin at the thought, her demon blood seeming to become electrified and hyper. 'It'd be so fun.'

'No. We're superheros.' Raven thought back.

'...Fuck this.' Anger growled. 'Let's play with the Beast.' Raven blushed in response and quickly shook all dirty thoughts from her head.

"I just want to be a Titan again." Terra started. "I know I messed up last time but I fixed it and I changed."

"I know you did Terra." Beast Boy replied. "We'll ask Robin."

"We?" Raven asked with a glare.

"What's wrong Rae?" He asked, confusion etched into his face. "She DID save us."

"Are you forgetting the sharp pointed rock she had floating above your trapped green head?"

"Are you forgetting what she did with that rock? And how she saved us?"

"I think were all forgetting that were in the middle of an intergalactic war with rape-hungry aliens and that nows not the time for this." Aquald spoke calmly.

"Can we like... test her or something?" Speedy asked.

"that sounds fair. What do you think Rae?" Beast Boy asked, looking at his girlfriend intently. She blushed slightly and nodded her head in affirmation.

"How? What do I have to do?" Terra asked.

"Anything to really prove that you've changed." Speedy answered.

"Like?"

"I don't know. Help us figure out how to get rid of the Zahkorions." Beast Boy said standing. "Let's go get something to eat Rae."

.

.

.

Primal and Argent walked through the streets of their temporary city talking about their daily lives before the war. Primal of course was on his skateboard, keeping the same pace as his love interest, and Argent was rolling on a pair of roller blades, materialized from her own plasma energy.

"So what do you do for fun besides skate?" Argent asked.

"...Uhh... nothing really... " He said honestly. "I mean I'll try anything but skating is... hahahaha es like my obsession." He said grinning. "Ever since I came to the US I've been crazy about it."

"When was that?"

"Que?"

"When did you come to the US I mean?"

"Ohh.. Uhh... when I was about... 12 I guess." Argent nodded.

"What made you want to come here?"

"uhh..." Primal scratched his collar bone and Argent giggled.

"You don't have to tell me."

"I want to... Uhh... see when I was about 7... I was forced into a cartel."

"A drug cartel?" The heroine asked with wide eyes, shock practically water-logging every word.

"Yeah... I didn't WANT to do it... but I didn't have much of a choice I guess."

"Did you... kill anybody?"

"... Yeah... I killed 100 people. I was used like an attack dog. They'd hype me up and send me in angry, confused, and scared."

"My God... and you were seven?" She asked, sounding sincere and concerned.

"Yeah. It lasted five years. After my 100th, I left."

"How? What did you do?"

"I'm not sure. I got... like... weird. I remember laughin'... and crying. Then I kinda just walked out of the building we stayed in at the time. No one tried to stop me. I don't know why."

"I can't believe your telling me all of this." Argent said looking her leader in the eyes. He looked at her softly and gave her a small smile.

"Yes you can." He said softly. "Anyway,-" The animal started, trying to change the subject so he wouldn't make his teammate uncomfortable. "-What about you? What do you do for fun?"

"I like to draw. And I like to listen to music."

"You draw? That's sick dude, can I see some of your work one day?"

"I'm not that good..."

"Let me decide that dude." Primal said laughing. "Maybe you can make a new graphic for my deck."

"If you like." Argent replied, offering a small smile. "What kind of music do you like?"

"Most everything. I prefer various types of metal's, cores, the hardcore-headbanging-lunatic-get's you pumped and crazy-kind of stuff. Oh and regaeton. And weird stuff. E tu?"

"I like about the same." She said with a giggle. "Panic at the Disco?"

"Wicked. They make me feel manic." Primal laughed with a tilt of his head and wide grin to accentuate his point."

"Any tattoos?"

"Yeah. I've got three." Primal said happily as he slid up his right sleeve to show a tribal tattoo of a wolf's upper front under his shoulder.

"I like it. But, why's it so low?"

"I'm gonna turn it into a sleeve." He said before doing a sex change (AN: Jumping and spinning 180 degrees so that he is facing the opposite direction he was.) and rolling up his left sleeve, which revealed a chibi like grim reaper with a sythe behind it's back. "It's a skate reference." He said laughing. (AN: Anyone know how?) "Aaaaaaaaaaand,-" Primal began tugging his shirt off and the more it began to reveal the redder his friend's face got.

"P-primal?" She asked before he finally ripped it over his head. She looked at his bare chest, which had a pair of decorative sugar skulls tattoo'ed on it, with wide eyes and a small bit of drool beginning to drip from her mouth.

"Argent? Argent? Your gonna hit a car!" Primal yelled, causing Argent to snap out of her daydream and realize that she was now in the middle of a large four lane road, with a trailblazer heading at her fast. Her eyes widened and suddenly she found herself being carried high into the air, then landing roughly across the street. In Primal's arms. "You okay dude?"

"Yeah... I'm fine." Argent answered as she looked around. "Where are we?"

"It... looks like Gotham." Primal said with a start.

"I think your right." Argent nodded in shock. She frowned and held her head in one hand.

"You sure your okay?"

"She's fiiiiiiine!" Came a high pitched giggly voice. "But your not!" It finished, voice becoming menacing.

"Primal!" Everything suddenly turned black as a pain overwhelmed the aforementioned hero's senses.

.

.

.

Yeah I know I focused mainly on Primal and stuff but It's the "and Terras back" chapter so I wasnt in much of a inspired mood. I'ts like I knew where it was going and what the landmarks were but i just couldnt drive y'know? Anyway thanks for reading next chapter will be out soon. Any suggestions?


	7. Chapter 7

I only own Primal. I do not Own Teen Titans. I'm not sure who does. I can only speculate that they are very VERY happy.

Well... here goes

.

.

.

Primal awoke to the face of the Joker grinning at him from across a metal table with leather straps holding down his wrists. They were in a large dark room with metal walls and an old teddybear laying in the farthest corner of the room, right eye hanging by a thread and stuffing begining to poke out of it's right leg. Primal looked back to the clown in front of him and growled.

"Where's Argent?"

SMACK!

Primal looked down at the red mark on his face and raised an eyebrow. "Wheres my teammate!?" The Joker looked at him with cold eyes before bursting into violent fits of laughing.

"What would you say if I told you that she was swimming with the fishes?"

"I'd ask if you made her wait at least an hour after she ate, now where is she!?"

"Hahahahaha I'm quite serious! She's dead. Pushing daisies. Violently ripped apart by a pair of vicious hyenas." He cackled, tears rolling down his jubilant face.

"I know she's alive. Now tell me where she is." Primal growled. "Tell me before YOUR violently ripped apart!"

"Nope." He replied, crossing his arms and turning in his seat, right leg atop the other.

"TELL ME!"

"Nope, don't wanna."

"CHINGA TU MADRE MARICON FUCKING TELL ME!"

"No." The maniac said standing. "My god your so borrrrring. Come on let's see a smile." Joker said walking over to where his captive sat seething. He used his two index fingers to make a smile appear on Primals face and laughed. "See!? Isn't that better SK8 Boy?"

"Tell me wh-"

CRACK!

The Joker pulled his brass knuckle-clad fist back and frowned as he wiped the blood off. He looked at the unconscious teen in confusion and grinned. "Now how can we make you more fun..."

"Bastard!" Primal yelled agnrilly.

"Werent you just taking a nap. Jeez, no wonder your so cranky." Joker droled rolling his eyes and crossing his arms once more.

"Let me out! WHERE'S ARGENT!"

"I poisoned her. Just like I did to you." The Joker said casually, looking at the flower on his purple jacket with interest. "Your dying."

"Bull. I can't be posioned."

"Can't be poisoned huh..." With that the Joker pulled out an oversized mallet and smashed it against the side of Primal's head violently. The Joker pulled the flower and aimed it towards the hero in front of him, spraying out a yellow smoke just as the animal awoke in a thrashing rage.

"DAMNIT LEMME GO!" Primal screamed angrilly.

"Come on, let's hear a little laughing." The lunatic said snearing.

"Give me Argent now!" Primal roared snapping the straps and standing on wobbly legs. The Joker laughed and calmly walked down to a door, kicking it open and motioning for Primal to follow him.

"She's in here." The villain grinned, and Primal could clearly see Argent's crumpled form in the corner. His legs immediatly quit shaking and he poured on the speed, arriving by his friend's side almost instantaniously.

"Argent? You okay? Le's go." The skater put his hand on the girl and his eyes whidened as he realized that she was skaking with laughter. "Argent?"

"Hahahahahahaha! It's just so funny y'know?" She giggled standing with her head turned. "I mean, here I am. And your here tooooo, and we just... y'know. CLICK" She said whidening her own eyes and flicking her fingers at the last word.

"Pinche bastard! What'd you do to Argent!?"

"Relaaaaaaax, I'm saving myself for marriage. Hahahahahaha!" Argent said grinning as she slumped over onto her leader.

"Argent what's wrong?" Her leader asked tenderly as the Joker's laughter filled the air. Primal growled but just picked up his crush and ran in the opposite direction of his captor, anger filling his eyes.

'How dare you run!' A voice yelled in his head, obviously enraged beyond reason. 'It hurt our Argent! Kill it!'

'Arent conscionceses supposed to be polite?'

'I'm no conscience!'

'Then shut up and let me take care of my friend!' After a few minutes of running, and desperatly wishing he had his board, the voice spoke up again.

'Sit her down.' Primal stopped running abrubtly, looked around to see that he had managed to run to the very edge of gotham. He stepped into a convinoently located abandened arcade, immediatly growling as he saw five pale men all staring at him with cold eyes. Then grinning maliciously as their digusting faces took in his teammates unconscious form.

"Brought us a gift huh?" One laughed.

"Just leave it by the door, the labs out back." Said a tall skinny man, standing and walking foreward.

'He wants our mate.' The voice growled. Primal's eyes whidened and he gently laid the girl on the floor by the door.

"I'll be right back." He whispered as he reached foreward to touch her face. The second he made contact however, his eyes whidened as a terrible pain shot through his veins like lightning. "AHHHHHHHH!" The teen screamed in agony, falling foreward and feeling numbness take hold of his right arm. The one still touching his love's face.

"P-prim-mal?" The girl asked opening her eyes slowly.

"AAAAAHHAAAAA AHHH! HA! HAHAHAHAHAAH!" Primal's horrible screams of pain slowly shifted into a manic laughter, filling the dark room with a dense stillness. No one daring to move as the laughter finally began to subside.

"Primal? Primal are you okay?" Argent asked, cupping the hand on her face with her own.

"Hehehehe siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii miiiiiiiiiii boniiiiiiiiiiiiita."

"What the hell was that about? You went and woke the girl up!" The tall pale man yelled, grabbing Primal by the shoulder. Primal stood to face him, face downcast, and the girl behind him staring with wide eyes and trembling features.

"Hahahaha, yeeeeeeeeah I did." Primal answered, cocking his head to the side as he grinned. "She IS mine after all."

"Yours? Buddy you better watch your mouth." The man said pulling out a switch blade.

"Orrr? Hahahaha, you'll doooooo what exactly? Hehehehehehe."

"Need me to show you?" The goon said taking a step foreward.

SMLAT!

Primal grinned wide and put his hand on his collar bone as he stared at the unmoving form infront of him, slumped over and bleeding profusely.

"Huuuumans break so easy. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! One of yoooou four." The loony Primal said pointing to the other men in the room. "Pull out a ... cabron what're they called? Ah chingatha... a... a gun! That's it! Hahahaha yeah grab a gun!"

"Primal stop. Something's wrong with you." Argent said standing. She looked at him with a concerned expression and the hispanic teen only laughed.

"Your funny Toni." Primal said turning back to see that each man had indeed pulled a firearm of some sort. "Heres the rules. Hehehe You all shoot at me when I-"

BANG BANG

Primal's eyes flashed dangerously as he appeared by the man who'd shot too early.

"NOT YET! WHAT IF YOU HIT ARGENT!? I'D HAVE TO KILL YOU THEN! NOW WAIT UNTIL I EXPLAIN THE RULES!" The man nodded several times and Primal grinned, patting the man on the back. "Okay, so I'm gonna walk over there to that corner and pffft hahahahahahahahahahaha! S-sorry dudes hahaha hehehe I got the giggles hehe. Anyway haha uhh... What was I saying?"

"Y-your g-gonna stand in the corner?" The fearful man provided meekly.

"Yeah!" Primal said grinning. "Thanks pendejo." He continued, smashing a clawed fist into the man's face. A resounding crack sounded in the room, bouncing off the walls and forcing the man's pain to practically be reverberated around for his friends.

"Screw this! Shoot 'em both!" One yelled angrily.

"PRIMAL!" Argent screamed.

.

.

.

Raven glared at her blonde guest with disdain.

'She wants our Beast Boy' Anger snarled. 'Snap the bitch's neck.'

'We can't do that..' Timid aruged meekly. 'She's Beast Boy's friend.'

'Timid is right.' Knowledge agreed. 'We can't just kill her.'

'We kill the aliein rapist pigs!' Anger spat.

'It's not the same.' Knowledge argued. 'By destroying the Zahkorions were protecting the universe from a horrible fate.'

'And by killing Terra we'd protect the world from contracting thousands of new STD's' Rude said before burping loudly. 'There's an idea. Let's let the Zah-whatevers take her, then when they ... take her hahahaha that's funny, they'll get whatever diseases she has and die out on there own.'

'Two birds one stone..' Brave said thoughtfully.

'Shut up all of you.' Raven thought, pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing out loud. She was in the living room with a book in her hand, a good book. One of her favorites in fact, but her attention was far from it's mythical world. She was instead focused completely on the blonde haired ex-heroine currently channel surfing.

"So... where are all the others?" Terra asked looking at the empath with a curious expression. The amythyst-eyes girl lowered her book to consider the girl for a moment. Only a moment.

"They went to the arcade." She replied dryly , trying to get back into the literary genius she held in her hand.

"Oh.. so it's just us?"

'WAS THAT A THREAT!?' Anger yelled in Raven's mind, eyes splitting into four red slits. 'Let me out so I can show her the power of Rage!'

'Enough.' Raven commanded.

'The whore must die!'

'I said shut up!' Raven tried again, begining to lose her temper.

'I won't hold my toung for the sake of a slut's re-'

"So you and Beast Boy huh? Can't say I didn't see it coming." Terra interupted.

"..."

'huh?' Rude asked from nevermore.

"Y-you what?" Raven asked, shocked.

"Yeah. When I was alone with him one time he accidently called me Raven."

"Alone with him?" Raven said, eyes narrowing.

"Calm down Raven. Sheesh we were just hanging out and you werent even dating at the time. Heck, we both thought you hated him."

"Hated him?"

"Yeah, you did kinda treat him... horribly." Terra admitted sheepishly. "Honestly I'm not to happy about the outcome of everything... I really missed the boat but... I guess I was just a rebound anyway."

"A rebound? Beast Boy didn't date anyone before you."

"No, but he'd already fallen, and then had his heart broken by you before he met me."

"And you would you know that? Beast Boy told me that he'd never admitted to anyone about his feelings towards me."

"No he didn't. But when someone looks at a girl and their eyes instantly darken to a heartbroken depression filled smog, there arent many other plausible reasons."

"You talk a little different than you used to. More..."

"Sophisticated? I've been in school for the last year Raven."

"..." Raven nodded. 'Azar has it really been that long?'

"I know you still hate me.." Terra said seriously, but almost sadly. "I... I guess I can't really blame you."

"I never said I hated you."

"Your eyes shoot daggers any time I enter a room." The blonde said with a dull expression.

"I-"

EER EER EER EER

"Trouble." Raven said standing quickly.

.

.

.

. BEEP BEEPBEEP

Cyborg opened his communicator to see Argent's distressed face staring at him.

"Were in Ground city hospital!" She said urgently. "Something's really wrong with Primal! We need your help!"

"Hold on hold on girl. What happened?"

"The Joker captured us, he dumped me in some wierd chemical, then I was suddenly waking up to find Primal touching my face and screaming in pain. He started acting all crazy after that, then these dudes shot 'im and now 'e's laying in the hospital bed laughing like the Joker! The doctors don't know what to do! Youv'e gotta 'elp 'im!"

"On my way."

.

.

.

Argent closed her communicator and looked at her friend with sad eyes. 'Primal... what's wrong with you?' She shook her head and closed her eyes as a sigh escaped her lips.

'I'm sorry Toni...' His voice said in her head. Argent's eyes instantly snapped open and she stared at Primal, only to see he was still giggling and was now chewing on his right index finger.

"Primal?"

'I'm sorry that I'm actin so weird.'

'Great I'm hearing things...'

'Uhh... no your not?' The voice ... voiced.

'Well your not Primal. He's on the bed, going insane.'

'Argent listen... I think I absorbed whatever chemical or poison the Joker infected you with. What my body's doing now, is basically what you were doing when I found you.'

'I was laughing?'

'You were scaring me. You were talking wierd and you just seemed hysterical.'

'I was talking?'

'Well yeah... is that bad?'

'That depends .. what'd I say?'

'Uhh... you said... and I quote ,Hahahahahahaha! It's just so funny y'know, I mean, here I am. And your here tooooo, and we just... y'know. CLICK. Then I got mad and cussed at the Joker a little. Then you said Relaaaaaaax, I'm saving myself for marriage. Hahahahahaha! But you passed out after.'

'...'

'Argent... I'll leave you alone if you want..'

'no. Hearing your voice helps.'

'Helps? Uhh... no int-'

'No intiendo?' Argent giggled a little and smiled. Primal's body suddenly stopped it's strange behavior and gave the girl a genuine smile before closing it's eyes and falling asleep, smile still in place. "Primal?" No response. She stood and walked over to her teammate and gently shook his shoulder. "Manuel?" The sleeping teen shrugged his shoulder and pulled the girls arm under his head, arms wrapped around it like a pillow.

"Mmmmm." He then opened his mouth wide and yawned, in the way puppies often do. "Te amo mi Toni." He muttered in his sleep, causing Argent to blush.

"Going crazy huh?" Cyborg's voice asked smugly. "Crazy? Or crazy over you?" He teased walking into the room. Argent blushes brighter and nodded a greeting to the hero.

"Zona de gangstas, Esto si es el mundo reaaaaaal" Primal sang softly, still very much asleep.

"Wha'?" Cyborg asked staring.

"Noy llegaron los players Ma muevelo. Ooooh. Zona de gangstas, Todo mi solado that's riiight" Argent laughed and rolled her eyes as Primal began stretching to wake up. He jumped up out of the bed and immediatly began stretching his muscles, in a non-too human way. He opened his eyes, mid-stretch, and grinned brightly. "Buenas dias Argent. Cyborg."

"Welcome back." She said laughing.

"Tell me what happened Primal." The mechanical teen said raising a brow. "After the Joker got you."

"Uhh... I woke up in a room with 'em. The dude said he poisoned me and Argent. But I can't be poisoned. He let me go. I found Toni on the ground laughing. She was acting kind of like the Joker himself. Then I took her away and sat her down in an arcade. Some dudes threatened her. So I sat her down, but when I touched her cheek... It's like I absorbed the poison and went insane."

"I see... anything else?"

"Not really. Oh! My voice came back."

"Your what?" Argent asked confused.

"My uhh voice? In my head." The girl's eyes whidened and she frowned.

"You never told me about a voice."

"Is it bad? He's like a conscience or something."

'Hahahahahahaha noooooooooooooooooooooope.' The voice said, talking in the voice Primal had when he was under the poison's influence.

"What does uhh.. he say?" Cyborg said, exchanging a look with Argent.

"He doesnt say much. I havent heard from him since I was in the c-" His eyes whidened and he gave Argent a strange look. Using his eyes to practically beg her for help. "I remember what happened... when I escaped..."

EER EER EER EER EER

.

.

.

Raven, Beast Boy, Speedy, Aqualad, and Terra all arrived at the bank in time to find Cheshire the japanease assasin girl, fighting a tall, thin Zahkorion with yellow symbols painted along his body and face.

"Only one?" Aqualad asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah but who's the girl?" Terra asked. "Is she a super hero?"

"No." Speedy grumbled. "She's an assasin."

"Well we still gottah save her." Beast Boy said running out ahead and slamming into the attacking alien as a rhinoe.

"Zahhhh." It drawled, lifting the large green animal and throwing it back, over it's shoulder. Green animal at bay, the rapist continued it's assault on the asian girl. "Kahhhk." It groaned, swiping a long arm at her.

Cheshire dodged it easily and jumped high in the air, slashing the menace across the face with her metal claws.

"Kaaaaah." Came the monsters gruff voice, obviously un-phased. It suddenly kneed the girl in the stomache and she, still mid-air, coughed violently before being slammed down by two hard fists.

"Ugh!" She cried out as her body landed mercilessly against the hard concrete.

Citizens were screaming and fleeing the scene, cars were honking, cops were yelling orders, and why was Terra even HERE!? Hadn't she already proven to be a traitor!?

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos." Raven repeated, trying to gather her concentration. But UGH! All these irritating noises! It was infuriating! 'Shut up.' She thought bitterly. ' . . . !'

Speedy shot four arrows in rapid succesion, all hitting the extra-large alien in the chest as he ran foreward and tended to the downed villainess.

"You okay?" He asked, making sure to keep an eye on the enemy.

"..." She looked up, cat mask blocking eye contact. She pushed the boy back and suddenly vanished, all but the smile and eyes of her mask.

"What are y-"

"Kaaahk!" The monster yelled, swiping it's arms around frantically in an attempt to ward off the several slashes it was now being assaulted with.

Terra flew foreward on a rather large floating rock at a fast pace, jumping off and launching it at the zahkorion. It screamed as it was knocked to the ground but got up immediatly, finally slamming it's invisable attacker away in the process. Cheshire became visable again as she flew through the air, slamming into Terra and knocking them both to the ground in a heap.

'Why is the Traitor fighting!?' Anger screamed in Raven's head, turning into Rage.

'She'd probably give it what it wanted anyway.' Brave spat angrilly. Brave was tough, that was for sure, but she was never angry like this. Rage's influence was starting to effect Raven's emotions already. Much longer and Knowledge was sure they'd all snap.

"KAKAKAKAKAH!" The large female obssessed alien screamed loudly.

"**ENOUGH!**" Raven screamed, four red slits for eyes. Her voice as it was when she almost killed doctor light, an almost hissing whisper, even though it was dangerously loud. "Rapist." She began, icily. She was now about fifteen feet tall. "Go to Hell." She finished almost smoothly, for a hissing demon. Raven flung her hands foreward and long black tendrills extended from under her cloak stabbing into the opponent and dragging it closer.

"KAAAAAAHK!" The monster screamed, fear evident in it's horrible cries. It dropped to the ground on it's front, clawing at the ground in a vain attempt to escape a horrible death. "KAA! KAHHH! AAK! AK!"

Beast Boy watched as the large alien was easily dragged to the girl of his dreams and then violently smashed into the ground. 'Rae?' He thought to himself. Raven's opponent began to disolve into a blackness that was materializing on the ground below it and just helplessly continued to scream bloody murder. "Rae... "

.

.

.

Soooooo any good?


End file.
